Short hand-held lighters as well as those on long handles have been known in the art but these usually embody tubes for tapers which flare up and splash wax over the surrounding area which is difficult to clean. In the present arrangement, the wick of the lighter is supplied with the wax in a small surrounding chamber in which the wick is supported and which may be lit to light candles or other elements, with the wax supply effective for as much as 200 different lightings. To renew the effectiveness of the lighter, the coiled end may be heated and placed within the wax in a container so it can be melted to flow within the coil chamber the end turns of which support the wick. This arrangement is believed to be new and a substantial advantage over the use of tapers in slotted tubes which may be moved into or out of the end thereof.